Love at first bite
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: A small collection of one shots with BITE!
1. Bite me

Based on a prompt from Docnerd89 that she kindly passed my way about a gazillion years ago because she saw a quote on a donut box that 'made her think of me'. I tried and could not settle on what way I wanted this prompt to go, so instead there is this. A small collection of one shots with BITE! We even yet Doc?

* * *

**"Love at first bite."**

* * *

They are playing possibly the stupidest game ever. It's all Castles idea and damn him, it's perfect. Right up until the moment it... isn't.

They are stuck, waiting, the four of them in a car, just waiting. They have been here for hours, waiting, waiting and she is not a patient person and did she mention _waiting_?

Cabin fever is most definitely setting in and Ryan is agreeing with _everything _ that comes out of Castle's mouth and that is getting on her last nerve, and Espo's too judging by the way they've started an elbow war in the backseat.

She actually utters the words, "Don't make me come back there." To two grown men, and she's on the verge of unbuckling her seat belt reaching back there and smacking them both upside the head.

She is NOT their mother.

"Lets play a game."

She grips the wheel harder, turning to face Castle, her face does that thing that barks questions at him in silence and he answers them with his eyes.

"What kind of game?" Ryan asks leaning forward between the seats, his eager little head bobbing back and forth.

"Something you never knew." Castle says and she blanches, they have played this game before, alone, in the comfort of their bed and...really?

"Er." She turns to him, her eyes wide, pleading almost, but Ryan interrupts again. What is with him?

"What's that? How do you play?"

"Bro, you sound like a five year old right now."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Castle collects superhero boxers and antique teaspoons." She blurts out, unable to take anymore of their bickering.

"What?" Ryans snorts and Espo giggles, leaning forwards so that the two men are smooshed in the gap between the seats again.

"Really?"

"Thats how you play." Kate swallows ignoring the feel of her writers eyes on her, she scrunches her lips and feigns innocence.

It doesn't work of course. Castle turns towards her bodily and she can't help but meet his gaze, his blue eyes alight with mischief and this familiar look that means she's probably going to regret what she just said.

"Beckett has..."

"Ryan has a stuffed rabbit that sleeps on his nightstand." Espo leers and both Kate and Castle turn to Ryan with their eyebrows raised.

"It was a gift from my Grandmother when I was three and I'm gonna give it to the baby." He shrugs.

"It's been there for the last twelve years." Espo elaborates.

"I.. er." Ryan mumbles, blushes.

"It's called Binkie."

"Esposito went undercover as a drag queen when he was a rookie."

Castle snorts and Kate whirls so fast she thinks she might have given herself whiplash. She starts to laugh and smothers it when Espo blushes, it's sort of cute. "I was a hooker first year out." She laughs, "Gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

Espo nods at her gratefully. "Plus my legs looked good in that dress."

"Beckett has a tattoo."

The entire car falls silent. Three sets of eyes falling to the writer who is staring contentedly at his amusing muse.

"Castle!" She warns.

"We knew that." Ryan says, rolling his eyes, "You didn't stop talking about it for a week when you found out."

Kate splutters, "What?"

"Yeah, when you told him, he wouldn't shut up about it." Espo snorts, "Kept guessing what it was. So yeah, we know that."

"You don't know where it is, or what it's of." Castle grins again.

"Don't you dare tell them where it is." She glares, reaching over to smack his shoulder.

"Fine." He grins widely. "It's double stem cherries with the words 'bite me' written underneath."

There is a beat of silence and then an inhuman noise rises from the back seat, either of disgust - which hello! So not the people to be judging - or appreciation, which she really refuses to think about.

Her eyes and her mouth open wide, somehow she's glaring through it too and he's laughing, laughing like she isn't gonna drag him home, make him apologize to the tattoo and then make him pay. All before she kills him.

"What?" He shrugs, smirking bastard, all innocent and batting his eyelashes over those gorgeous blue eyes. "You never said I couldn't tell them _what_ it was."

Yeah, she's definitely going to kill him.


	2. Love bites

**A/N**: I M'd it cautionarily for this and for what I have planned for chapter 4! Docnerd89 we even yet? No! Fineeee! :P

* * *

"No." She moans, dark and desperate. His fingers splay out across her ribs and he hums a tune, vibrations tickling against her skin, before he taps lightly over each bone, ascending notes that he plays with his lips.

His tongue swirls over the red berries of her tattoo, traces the stems and he flicks the tip of the leaf so tenderly, so _seductively_ that she arches high off of the bed and tries to catch the desperate breath as it races from her lips.

She writhes, "No don't." His mouth stills, lips spread and tongue flat against her skin, warm and throbbing with the urge to move it over her body, to taste her, but his eyes lift to hers questioningly. "Don't stop."

He smiles against her, kisses her skin to his content, listening to the rumbling purr rising from her chest and he mumbles, "Never." chasing the word with his tongue.

* * *

She's laughing, bright and ridiculous, this loud chortle mingling with silly gasping sounds that he's pulling from deep inside as he sucks on her skin. He tickles, teases and pesters her into laughing and giggling and happiness. Joyful bubbles of sound escaping her willingly, free and uninhibited.

His teeth nip and graze.

She laughs at that too, the feel of his incisors dragging against her stomach, and loudly again when he pretends to sink his canines into her thigh.

She giggles at the tickle of his hair against her chest, the soft strands rising goosebumps against puckering flesh. She shudders and almost shakes him off, a low chuckle escaping her lips, watching the way he moves over her body to hold her hands high above her head, to keep her where he wants her.

The way he breathes, slowly letting the air from his lungs flitter a salacious path across her skin, he watches as she shudders with the laugh then slowly leans back in and rumbles his lips in a hot, spluttered, raspberry rasp.

He laughs into her skin when she giggles, giggles all carefree and light and delighted, his tongue tracing the humorous wave higher up her body. His nose settles under the sweat dampened curve of her breast - she holds her breath- and then he nudges it up like her boob is in the way of what he wants, grumbling like the swell of flesh is suddenly an annoyance.

She huffs at that, still laughs, still smiles down at him but really, he's never complained before.

Ohh.

The laugh is banished by the sudden realization of what he wants. His lips opening wide and he takes her inside, a delectable mouthful of softest skin, hidden skin, skin soon to be marked by his teeth. Love bites in secret places that only they will know about.

He wears a few of her own, the inner curve of his bicep, the base of his throat just under that top button, the tender skin at the top of his thigh. He's thoroughly marked too and she laughs again until his mouth is kissing her chest.

He huffs against her breast again, kisses the curve in a little near-silent promise. He whispers to her body like it's a living entity that speaks to him, a creature that comes alive at his very touch, communicating her need. He's not wrong.

"Later." He mouths, his tongue flicking slowly over her nipple, "Soon." he swears.

With her hands still wrapped around his wrist and high above her head he kisses, laves, sucks and bites for all he's worth, rolling the little mouthful of _delicious _ detective back and forth against his tongue and teeth.

He leaves her writhing against him, arching high, half laughing and half sobbing, needing _more_ but wanting just_ this_.

She shudders, in ecstasy, at the feel of his teeth sinking in and marking her with his _first_ bite.


	3. Nail biting

**A/N**: Because I'm sick and my brain hurts from spoilers and bounces from possible two season renewal things and I like fluff and banter and innuendo.

* * *

"This case makes no sense." She huffs, grabbing the pen and stabbing viciously at the murder board. "Every single suspect has an alibi, the victim had no enemies, the murder weapon has vanished. Or never existed in the first place." She thumps the cap back on and tosses the pen, " All of his test results have come back clean, so there's no drugs angle, his financials are sparkling. SPARKLING!" She pokes at the picture of the dead man on her board. "Nothing but these damn bite marks and scratches. What were you up to?" She growls, "You make. No. Sense!"

Castle's eyes follow her as she marches, his body reacting to hers in motion. He flinches when she gets vicious, nods along to most of what she says but he gives in and laughs when she starts talking to picture, "Isn't it awesome."

She turns, blinks meaningfully, regards him as if he has two heads, or three arms, maybe just _truthfully_ as if he has finally lost his mind. Her teeth barely part as she growls between them, "No. No it's really not."

He shifts back, the edge of the desk at thigh height blocking his path to escape."It's riveting?"

"Frustrating." She counters, eyeing him deliberately, letting him know she means him as much as the case.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots the boys, sees them freeze and take in Beckett's stance. Castle lets out the breath he was holding, backup has arrived, and he thinks he can deflect a little of that _Beckett fire_ in Ryans direction with a well placed theory to get the man nodding and agreeing and winding her up nicely.

He's about to call out, distract her attention and pull the boys in with him, when they smirk at him and turn on their heels. Espo throws a grin over his shoulder as he rounds the corner, drawing a finger along his neck.

"...paying attention when I talk to you?" Her hands land on her hips and she steps in front of him blocking his view, "Castle! I said it was frustrating."

Yeah, he's a dead man. There is nothing for it, nothing to lose and he leans towards, lets his voice drop low and his eyes flash dangerously, "Exciting."

He hits all the right inflections in the word, rolls the X the way she likes, biting at the T's in that way that makes her shiver and she pauses for barely a second. It's long enough to know he's gotten to her.

Her eyes linger over his, glancing south to the line of his lips and back up again before she drops a hand to his chest and pushes him away so she can get at her desk, "Annoying."

"Intriguing." He tilts his head, follows the line of her legs in the skin tight denim.

"Chatty." She mumbles into her cup, slurpring down a quick gulp of red hot caffeine, licking her lip as a drop escapes.

"Nail biting."

"I'd much rather be _biting _ something else." She mumbles, almost under her breath as if she's not aware of it. Her mouth can be exceedingly _dangerous _ and when she starts losing control of it, letting certain things _slip_...

Win!

But he lets it slide, proceeding as if he hasn't heard her, drawing her in, "Maybe it was a vampire?"

She shakes her head, barely reacts as if it's what she was expecting next. "It's not a vampire."

"Why is it not a vampire?" He counters.

"Because it's _never_ a vampire." Her hairs whirls as she spins, one hand back on her hip and this spark of light through her determined eyes that just forces him to poke her all the more.

"I still think it was Bigfoot." He gloats, reminding her of cases past.

"It wasn't Bigfoot. It wasn't aliens, the Mob or werewolves and-" She whirls, tapping the board behind her- "It isn't vampires." She glares for good measure, "Or the C.I.A."

"Are the C.I.A known for biting people?" He looks above her head as if seriously considering it, steadfastly ignoring her glare, even though the hair on his arms rises in response.

"What? Nooo!" She drags the word out as if he's really just that stupid and needs telling.

Yup, he's definitely winning!

"So, no to the biting but it could still be-"

"It's. NOT. the C.I.A." She folds her arms. "It's never-"

"Except-" He interrupts, "for that one that time it _was _ the C.I.A. Remember, and that other time when it was _almost_ the C.I.A."

"So, by that logic, your _theory_, Richard Castle, your theory is that my victim was killed by an _almost_ vampire?"

Seething, she might actually be seething, so very hot and so very much on the point of having to prove things. "Explains the bite marks."

"They're lovebites." Her hands fly high above her head, exasperated.

Bingo!

"I've never seen a love bite that looks like that, Beckett." He grins, turning towards her, she's skippy-skipped right along his sneakily woven path and into his little trap.

"Well you've been doing it wrong." She huffs and leans against her desk.

his finger sweeps her wrist and he gravelly growls his way through his sentence, "Didn't hear you complaining last night when I was sucking on your-"

"Enough." She holds up her hands, and he pouts. "I'll prove it."

He rubs his face and gets to his feet expecting another trip to the morgue. A little huffy because she's looking a lot like it's going to be more _lesson_ time than _play _ time and he really really_ likes _ play time. "What gross slide show or weird medical book is Lanie going to show me now?"

"I don't need help." Kate grins wickedly at him, leering and stretching across the distance between them as she pushes a finger into his chest and holds him under her spell. "I said I'll prove it, I meant me. Alone. With you." She winks, poking out her tongue teasingly, and apparently his plans and paths and little verbal traps are _nothing_ compared to hers.

He swallows, catches the rising swell of sexual delight that surges through his blood at the delicate quiver of her voice, and he lets it ride. Hard and fast, the desire flooding through his entire body, no suppressing it. "Where? When?"

"Supply room, five minutes? The car in half an hour, or your place when the case is _put to bed_." She shrugs with a grin, leaving it up to him, wants him focused on the task at hand as she plans where to sink her teeth later, "You tell me Castle, exactly how _thorough_ do you want me to be?"

Castle jumps to his feet and claps his hands together. "Well Beckett, what are you waiting for? Let's solve this case."


	4. Frost bite

She's as good as her word.

Maybe better than her words, her words are sort of being eclipsed by her fingers right now, and her tongue, her mouth and her...teeth, her...just her!

White stars burst behind his eyes and his heart is thundering, bouncing against his ribs with the force of a thousand horses hooves. Each collision almost painful in the ecstasy that ripples through his body, tension filling him up, a heavy weight that drags at his abdomen, pressing down into her waiting, eager and very very skilled touch.

Less than forty-five minutes after the case is solved she's got him here, in her bed, trapped under her and going nowhere.

No where ever because the way she slides against him is going to kill him. There is no way he is walking after this -if ever again- because the heat and the cold and the tension, all of it is plummeting and surging inside his body.

His skin pulls so tight, so tight it feels like it's about to split and burst apart and he flexes against it, but the barest skim of her nails against the back of his knees makes him freeze. Her non verbal plea, her command to stay still, to yield to the feel of her.

Pinpricks of sensation collect like minuscule dust particles, metallic fillings drawn to the magnetised heat of her mouth. They gather, burn and melt a path down his body all converging on one destination.

The heated, burning, ice cold cavern of her mouth.

Low, his body sings with it, hums, vibrates and stutters through feelings not even he, with all his words and a thousand thesauruses, dictionaries or the entire internet at his disposal, could ever accurately explain.

It's elemental and indescribable.

She holds him, fingers massaging, palms opening and closing, nails rasping, hard and tingling. With that devil of an ice cube pressed against the roof of her mouth, he yelps when she lets it fall, lets it slide against burning solid flesh, she hums a laugh, an amused vibration that makes him yearn to reach for her but he can't, his hands are up high, clinging to the headboard and if he lets go he's done for.

"If you don't- no don't swirl your tongue- oh god, if you don't stop I'm going to embarrass myself or end up in the E.R with frostbite in a very very hard to explain place."

He can feel her laugh against his trembling skin even as it hardens, hardens beyond his control, within the joyful curve of her lips. There is a devilish tickle through her fingers as she gathers him up in her hands, rolling him and rumbling against him in appreciation, but her mouth, her mouth never relents.

The ice dissolves -like his ability to think- and burns -like his skin within her grasp- and she holds the cube firmly in place for a few seconds longer, withdraws it, then touches it against his skin firmer, harder and more intensely than before, her tongue tracing over the smooth curves to catch the trail of liquid.

He jumps away from the bed, feels the sharp edge of her teeth in response, and groans.

He can't stop talking, trying to distract himself long enough to keep from ending this lovely torment too soon. "I know they say patient doctor confidentiality - ohhhhh god- but have you seen that book written by Doctors?"

He gasps, his fingers white, curling over the leather bound edge above his head and clinging on for dear life. She's going to kill him, "No don't use your teeth - oh god - do that again."

He had been making a point, what was it?

"The book with all the photos of things people claimed they accidentally - I swear to god, don't laugh because your lips." He growls, low, the feel of her too much too good. "I'm so close to losing it right - ahhhh now."

He takes a deep breath, tries to swallow and shakes his head to clear it.

"The Book of things they had up their - ohhhh ohhh my god dont'...dont' stop- and they swore blind they would never tell anyone when those patients came into the ER, Kate."

He's panting and loud and talking such utter crap, it just spews from his lip,s but it's the only way he's ever going to survive. "Oh, Oh...what are you doing with your fingers? Woman, don't hum, don't hum, ahhhhhhhh."

She releases him reluctantly, the indecent wet pop of her mouth and the devilish grin that breaks across her lips making him groan, his body thrusting idly at the loss of her and it takes a few seconds for him to get himself under control.

Or at least it would if she gave him that time.

But she doesn't.

Kate crawls up the bed slowly, so slowly, her body one long, lithe, undulating line that settles over his so she can whisper in his ear, "You won't get frost bite Castle, I'll keep you warm." She dangles the word like a threat, sinks down on him and smiles against his lips, "I plan on making you _melt_."


End file.
